chataboutheroesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Leora Tanner
Leora Alexandria Tanner is a character used by Lowri in the future of World 11: Villains. She will be the third child and second daughter of Sophie Tanner and will be created using genesis. She will possess the abilities of Ability Manipulation And Mimicry, Light Harvesting, Healing Touch and Protection. Appearance Leora will not be similar to her mother or either of her siblings in appearance. Instead of green eyes, she will have dark brown eyes, and instead of being blonde her hair will be red. Her skin will be pale throughout her life. Abilities Leora's first ability will be Ability Manipulation And Mimicry. When this is initially manifested, Leora will only be able to detect the abilities of others. She will be able to distinguish between evolved humans and non-evolved humans, and later on she could sense how many abilities a person has, identify the precise abilities, even sensing the strengths and weaknesses and how well developed the abilities are. Then the ability will develop itself, enabling her to manipulate other abilities. She could amplify and negate abilities, and even temporarily swap one ability for another, but not permanently. The final development would be mimicking other abilities. This will all occur before she manifests a second ability, and initially there will be no limit to the number of abilities she could choose to mimic. However, once she possesses more abilities naturally, copying too many other abilities will make her ill. She will be forced to maintain one additional ability at a time, and delete one before choosing another. Her second ability will be Light Harvesting. This ability will enable Leora to harvest light, absorbing it at need and releasing it later. Light can be removed from any light source, transformed into a glowing sphere or erased completely, and released either into another sphere, a second light source or the original one. Her third ability will be Healing Touch. Leora will be capable of healing people if she has skin contact with them. Her ability will be able to remove and reverse any damage, including wounds, illnesses and poisoning. Initially, she will only be able to heal others. However, after being augmented once she will have the capacity to heal herself as well, again using skin contact on her own body. Normally, she will access the ability through her hands, and they will emit a yellow glow as she heals. Her final ability will be Protection. Leora will be capable of protecting people from deliberate threats. She will be able to shield people so that any attempt to attack them will have to fail. However, the protection will not work against illnesses, age or accidental harm. She won't be able to protect herself in this way, and neither will anyone else possessing the ability since she will have self-immunity. The self-immunity also means that she could potentially hurt someone she was protecting. Additionally, she will be able to protect buildings so that a foe couldn't enter or damage them from outside. Again, this protection will not include accidental damage such as weather. She won't be able to protect objects other than buildings, and will mostly use this protection on people's homes. Family & Relationships *Mother - Sophie Tanner *Sister - Annie Tanner *Brother - Seth Tanner History & Future Like her older siblings Annie and Seth, Leora will be created using genesis. She will have no biological father and her mother will never pregnant. The rest of the family will always believe that the children were adopted. Etymology Leora is a name which means "my light" or "my light, I see" in Hebrew. This could be a reference to her second ability, light harvesting. Her middle name, Alexandria, is a Greek name which means "defending men". This could refer to her ability of protection and how her abilities in general could be used to protect and defend others. Tanner can be an English surname which refers to someone who tans animal skins to make leather, or a Germanic surname meaning "forest". Category:Characters Category:Lowri's Characters. Category:Future Characters